


More Than Words

by dob



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dob/pseuds/dob
Summary: AU. Auradon High gets four new transfer students and a certain purple haired, green eyed girl catches the eye of Auradon's favorite lacrosse player.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern-AU and I took what Mal looks like during a part of the trailers of D2, outside of that, I try to keep their characteristics as close to canon as I possibly can. It’s shorter than most of my fics but I’m thinking of possibly doing a multi-chapter one with this plot, let me know in the comments if y’all would be down for that.
> 
> I also have a twitter @ficsbydob were - if you wanted - you could send me plots and requests and what not! If you're not sure what fandoms/ships I write for, just send me an at or DM and I'll happily answer!
> 
> Word count: 957  
> Posted without a beta reader/posted without preview.

"There you are." He turned the corner and spotted her purple locks. He looked all over campus for her, searching her usual hang spots, asking her friends. There was no trace. Finally, turning the corner he found her sitting against a wall, knees pulled to her chest. She didn’t look up from the cracks she was staring, not giving a single indication that she heard him. “Mal?” He took a step closer, leaning down and waving a hand to see if it’ll catch her attention.

“Yes, I heard you Ben,” her voice hinting to the fact she was irritated. Crouching down right in front of her, he raised his eyebrows. He continued to stay there, just looking at her, waiting. Seconds ticked by, turning into minutes before she finally broke and looked up at him. A smile tugged at his lips, he always won. “Shut up,” she still sounded irritated but he could hear the amusement underneath, only making his smile grow more.

Taking out the ear bud that was blasting The Beatles into his left ear, he wrapped it around his earlobe and leaned back, letting his butt hit the floor. “You going to tell me why you’re hiding out back her?” He looked around her chosen spot, the back of the school where he’s pretty sure no one goes. There’s rumors of the forest just a couple miles away being haunted by the founders of good old Auradon Prep.

She turned her gave back to the ground, shrugging. “It’s stupid.”

“Mal…”

Her gaze moved back up, eyes meeting his, “No really, it’s stupid.” He raised his eyebrows, knowing that whatever it was that happened, if it caused to seclude herself instead of dealing with whoever it was, it wasn’t stupid. Mal Bertha didn’t let just anything get to her. The only times anything effected her was when it had something to do with her parents.

 _Oh_.

He knew a lot of things about Mal, from getting the privilege of her trusting him to just paying attention to her.

“Mal.” His eyes narrowed, daring for her to lie to him again.

She let out a sigh. He doubts that she’ll open up to him about it, not for another fews days when she’s figured out her own feelings first. She’ll talk to Evie, maybe plan whoever caused this reaction’s murder, possibly sulk for a couple days and draw some really emo portraits. But no matter how she went about having to deal with it, he knows that she’ll eventually tell him when she’s ready - trusting someone the way she’s learning to trust him takes time. Ben prides himself for being patient, as perfect as he can be for Mal.

The both of them continued to sit there, letting silence engulf them.

One thing that he was always surprised about was how every moment of complete quiet between the two of them, not once had it ever been awkward. Nothing that made him antsy, causing him to break the silence or excuse himself. He could just sit here with her, not saying a single word, and be completely content. The only thing that would make this the same as the moments before was if his phone wouldn’t continue to vibrate in his pocket.

Pulling it out, he saw he had multiple texts from Chad, Evie, Carlos, even Jay sent him a couple of messages. The ones from Mal’s friends were mostly asking if he found her, when lacrosse practice was, about pep rally stuff. Chad’s were some sort of jumbled mess that currently at the moment Ben really did not want to try and decipher. Sending a quick text to each of them, letting Evie, Carlos, and Jay know that he found Mal and answering any of the other questions they had before sending Chad a nice ‘wtf’ before stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

Looking back at Mal, who was staring so intently at the ground he was sure just by the intensity of her gaze, she’d make the ground burst into flames.

Getting back on his feet, knees bent into his chest, he leaned forward placing his forehead on hers, taking in a deep breath. “I love you, Mal Bertha.” She let out a little snort, giving the tiniest indication that she was shaking her head. The moment she told him her middle name, he knew that that was the moment she trusted him.

“You’re a sap, Benny Boo,” he rolled his eyes at the nickname she only mocks, something that his ex gave him.

“You’re never going to let that die are you?”

“Well, Benny Bear,” that was enough to give him an answer, “I could but where is the fun in that?”

Reaching a hand out, his figures went to the tips of her hair, playing with them. It was something that was so her. “I do.” He said again, all teasing from his voice gone.

“I know,” moving ever so slightly, she leaned forward, her lips brushing against his. It’s been six months since she came to Auradon, four since they started dating, three since he told her for the first time that he loved her, and she hasn’t said it back. That didn’t cause any sort of falter in Ben’s step. Love wasn’t easy for her, but even though she never spoke the words, Ben knew she loved him in other ways. In her actions, the way she’d slide her hand into his as they walked to their next class, how she’d press her body against his well they watched movies together, the way she kissed him.

Hearing the words is always nice, but Ben doesn’t need to hear the words to know Mal loved him back.


	2. 6 Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1637  
> A/N: No proof read, first draft straight to post.

Walking into school that day, Ben had no expectations of the day being any different than the others. He’d go through the motions, smiling and nodding at his classmates as he walked the halls. However, as he made his way to his first class, the atmosphere seemed different. That should have been the first sign that let him know that the day is going to take an interesting turn. As soon as he found his spot next to Chad, he looked around to see everyone muttering to each other, rumors spreading like wildfire.

“What’s going on?” He turned to Chad, eyebrows raised motioning to the display around them.

Chad Charming wasn’t exactly the smartest guy in the world, but he was well in the inner circles of all the going ons at Auradon Prep. It’d probably be why he got along so well wiht Ben’s ex-girlfriend Aubrey.

Chad didn’t even bother to look up from his phone to answer, “We have some new students, some sort of charity work. They’re from the lower west side.” The last comment coming off snobbish, not that Ben’s really surprised. Auradon Prep, for the most part, is filled with students who come from families that are packed with money and have been for decades. And with that pretty much all of them seem to be stuck up and self absorbed.

If Ben even tried to be that way, his mother would knock him down a few pegs. Apparently she’s had her fill with his father when they first met, letting her son turn out anything but grateful for what he was given was just out of the question for her. Luckily she never really had too, his father says he took after his mother in that sense. _”You were blessed with the good genes son.”_ His father would tell him whenever Ben did something that - to him - seemed only natural, to his father (and surrounding classmates) was quite the opposite.

“Ah.” Deciding against making a comment on Chad’s snide remark, he turned his attention to getting his homework out from the week prior, checking it over to make sure it was ready to be turned in. Just then the door opened to reveal their teacher, Mr. Happy, along with 2 students Ben assumed where the new kids. The first girl that walked in was decked out in blue, with long black hair and a nice smile. But it was the second girl that caught his attention. She was shorter than the black haired girl, strutting in with black clothes and a purple leather jacket. She had long blonde hair with the tips dyed purple. However, the thing that really got him was her piercing green eyes.

Their eyes locked for a moment, Ben sending her a smile. Her response was to look away bored, staring down at Mr. Happy as he addressed the class. “Alright students, I’m sure you already know that we have some new students.”

Chad fake coughed, muttering “Charity work.” Unfortunately, but not surprising, the class laughed.

Mr. Happy turned his eyes on Chad, turning them into small slits as he sent a glare toward the sandy blond sitting next to him. “Another comment from you, Mr. Charming, and you’ll be spending the weekend in detention.” Their teacher learned long ago the best way to get Chad to cooperate is to threaten him with weekend detention. It worked every time.

Glancing over, Ben saw Chad hold up his hands, turning his attention back to his phone.

“As I was saying,” Mr. Happy’s voice being louder than it previously was to make sure the class was paying attention. “I would like you to welcome - _kindly_ ” he narrowed his eyes at the class, sweeping over them, “Mal Vaillant and Evie Hickson. They’re new transfer students from Isle High School.” Ben looked at both of them, never really being able to guess either would be from that school from first glance. He’s heard rumors about the public school, how there’s literally a chance you could be stabbed just by turning a corner. It’s also the place you go to for the hook up for drugs or fake IDs or to find someone who knows someone else who can get alcohol.

The response to Happy’s words was silence. Ben wasn’t surprised. Letting out a sigh, he stood up and made his way over to the two girls. He held his hand out to the girl in blue first, “I’m Ben Crawford, on behalf of the class I’d like to welcome you Auradon Prep.”

Shaking his hand, she smiled up at him. “Evie.”

Turning his attention to Mal, she was looking at him through narrowed eyes, looking past him for a quick second. Her unamused expression planted firmly on her face, “I don’t think the class wanted anyone to welcome us.” 

Ben looked behind him to see the other students seeming uncomfortable or uninterested. Turning back to Mal, he let a small chuckle. “For Auradon, this is a warm welcome.”

She gave a small nod, a small smile forming on her lips, “I’d hate to see what a cold welcome is like.”

“Tomato throwing is involved.”

“Ah. Civilized.”

“We like to keep it classy.”

Mr. Happy took that as his queue to interrupt. “I appreciate you welcoming them, Mr. Crawford, but now I need to start class like any other day.” Ben took the hint and returned to his spot, ignoring the look he was getting from Chad as the lesson began.

__

As he walked out to the courtyard for lunch, he spotted Mal and Evie. It’s not that he went out of his way to try and find them, it’s just in a sea of Auradon Prep students, Mal Vaillant and Evie Hickson stood out. They were with two other students he hadn’t met yet, both equally out of place as Mal and Evie. They were both wearing bright red, one with long black hair hiding underneath a black beanie and the other’s head of hair was completely white. His eyes met Mal’s from across the yard and he froze in his spot. He gave her a small smile, slight nod, and he proceeded to his usual spot with the rest of his friends.

He was one leg into sitting down at the table when Aubrey started to speak. “Did you guys meet the new kids yet? One of them tried to hit on me.” The disgust in her voice could be heard a mile away.

Setting down his tray, Ben looked at his ex with a raised eyebrow. “Is that bad?” From the giant gasp that he received in return, it was answer enough. “How is it bad?”

“Look at him,” she gestured over at the four new students.

“That says nothing, Aubrey.”

Chad leaned forward, eyes narrowing at Ben across the table. “Why does it matter the reason, dude. They’re a bunch of lower west side thugs.”

“You don’t know that Chad,” came Ben’s reply, a heavy sigh followed after.

Chad let out a scoff, that in itself was enough to let know what his friend’s reply was. Rolling his eyes, Ben turned his attention to his food. It was moments like this that he question why he was friends with the people he was. They had their good moments, eventually admit their wrongs, but at the same time they can be so ignorant at times.

__

The new kids have been the talk of the school for the falling two weeks. Having new students, transferred from the Isle, wasn’t going to be something that just died from the mouths of the students of Auradon, wasn’t something that would happen easily. It didn’t matter what you’re doing, at some point during the day the new kids would somehow become a topic of conversation.

As soon as the two week mark struck up, Ben was getting tired of it. He was tired of all the rumors, all the misconceptions that were being said about them. It wasn’t fair that they were being judged from where they were from.

Walking into the library, he rolled his eyes as he already heard the topic filling his ears as he passed by some fellow students. He continued on, trying to find an empty table. It wasn’t exactly an easy task, eventually having to settle with going to the emptiest table. That table happened to be one with none other than Mal Vaillant.

“Is this seat taken?”

She looked up at him, an unamused expression gracing her face. She shook her head and pointed to the empty seat, giving him a silent invite. Setting his bag on the ground, he slide in the chair and just got right into working. Minutes ticked back, only the sound of pencils scratching against paper was between them. He looked every now and again, silently interested in what she was doing. It wasn’t homework, he could tell just from a glance that it was a drawing. After first it wasn’t any sort of defiant thing, but at the time went on, he saw it develope into something and it was truly aspiring. The way she make what she was doing look so effortless. He watched the project start from lines and develope into something that even Vincent Van Gogh would be jealous of. She hardly made mistakes. He’s never seen someone make such a little amount of mistakes while drawing, it fascinated him.

He was finishing up a math equation when Mal spoke up, “Here.” She slide the drawing over to him, placing it on top his homework.

“Um,” he looked down at it before looking up at her with raised eyebrows.

“You seemed more interested in in than I am.” She shrugged before grabbing her bag and leaving the way he came in.


	3. Friendship Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry abt the dumb chapter title lmao  
> word count: 1680

After that day in the library, Ben hasn’t had a lot of run ins with Mal. He saw her, of course, they shared a class together, he’d spot her when she walked down the hall with the other transfer students. He learned the boys’ later that week when Jay - the taller one - showed up for lacrosse practice. Guy was a terror to be recocked with and Ben was happy to have a guy like that on the team. After that, finding out Carlos’s name wasn’t that hard. He heard Jay yell it out when they started wrestling in the courtyard.

Ben kept the picture Mal gave him, he put it on the inside of his locker. He couldn’t even put into words how beautiful what she drew was. It was a person, their back turned to him, with their head open. Instead it was filled with liquid and another smaller person chilling inside like they were on the edge of a pool, drinking something out of a champagne glass.

Chad asked him about it once, when he followed him from history all the way to his locker. “That’s so weird.” Was the first comment, as the blond haired boy tilted his head and squinted his eyes, “What’s it supposed to be?”

Ben rolled his eyes, not even bothering to answer. He just grabbed his books, shut his locker, and kept going. He never noticed the blonde with purple tips staring after him, shocked at the fact he kept her drawing.

The next couple of weeks, he just went through the motions. Wake up, go to class, get the work assigned done, go to lacrosse practice, repeat. He also starting next to Doug during lunch, not wanting to have to hear the gossip and trash talk of the new group. Doug was always pretty cool in Ben’s eyes. He was smart and if Ben ever needed any help in any subject, he could turn to Doug. Not to mention he was actually a pretty funny guy, which is why he was pretty well liked by everyone at Auradon.

Half way through the month, his routine changed. He walked into lunch, like always, ignoring Chad and Aubrey sending him unamused looks as he passed them _again_ and made his way to Doug’s table, only Doug’s table had a few extra guests he wasn’t expecting. Evie, Mal, and Carlos were seated across from him, with Carloc occupying his left side. Ben approached the table, moving hesitantly from his confusion.

“Don’t worry Crawford, we don’t bite.” Mal looked up at him, taking a bite from an apple after she spoke.

He narrowed his eyes a bit, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. “Somehow I find that hard to believe.”

Getting over his confusion, he took his spot and started to dig in as their apparent mutual friend started to speak. “Oh, good, so you guys know each other.”

“Something like that,” Mal’s reply came, Ben feeling her eyes on him. He looked up at her with a smile, shaking his head before looking over at Doug.

A conversation spread across the table, Evie and Doug talking about their science project which turned into Carlos mentioning his tech skills which in the end turned into the three of them talking about a lot of things that went over Ben’s head. He shared a glance with Mal, the amusement on her face matching how he felt before looking over at Jay to see the kid was about to fall asleep. Ben really couldn’t blame the guy. When the bell rang to signal to start heading to their next class, Jay shot up. He looked so relieved to be able to get away from the topic at hand.

Mal and Ben shared another glance of amused looks.

“Check you at lacrosse, Crawford,” and then Jay was out of there.

“How many classes do you think he skipped today?” Carlos asked, watching his friend leave as the rest of them got up from the table. “My money’s on at least two.”

“We share Spanish and he wasn’t there,” Evie chimed in from the front, Doug close to her side. Ben smirked as he noticed that, that was not the space invading you do if you’re just friends. 

“I have math with him and he wasn’t there either,” Mal added, rolling her eyes as she dumped her tray. “And I’m pretty sure he wasn’t in our shared study hall either.”

“Does study hall really count though?” Carlos added, eyebrow raised.

That’s when Ben decided to jump in, “I mean, you’re technically required to be there so I guess?”

“Damn.” And then just like that the subject was dropped. 

They all went their separate ways, different classes, different agendas. But the next day, at lunch, Ben saw that they were joining Doug once again at their lunch table. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t surprised but at least this time he didn’t seem like he was scared of them when he took a seat next to Doug.

He didn’t even get a leg over the bench when Jay turned to him. “Alright Ben, settle this for us.”

Pulling a face, he glanced at Mal - why does he keep glancing at her - who shrugged at him before turning back to her sketch book. “Okay?”

“Carlos thinks the hottest girl in the school is Jane and I’m saying it’s Aubrey.” Ben pulled a face at the mention of his ex, “So you don’t think it’s Aubrey.”

“Told you!” Carlos said, leaning forward to laugh in his friend’s face.

“That doesn’t mean it’s Jane,” came Jay’s reply, pushing Carlos’s face away from him. Before Ben could actually say anything on the matter, not that he wanted too anyways, both of the boys started arguing again.

“I’d just ignore them,” Mal’s voice came, making him look away from the argument. She didn’t look up from her sketch, her pencil gliding effortlessly across the paper.

The following days - weeks - each time he entered the cafeteria they were already there, sitting with Doug, talking about who knows what. He became pretty acquainted with all four of them. He would even talk to Carlos in their shared study hall, team up with Jay during practices. And he’s not sure what it was about Mal, but whenever he talked to her, his heart would race. He enjoyed their back and forth, the fact that he could get her to smile, laugh. And every now and again, before they’d leave for lunch, she’d slide whatever she was drawing over to him without saying a word.

He was starting to get quite the collection on the inside of his locker.

Ben should have figured that he couldn’t avoid friends forever, if that’s what he’d even call Chad and Aubrey. He was getting switching his books out when they flanked him on each side. “Hey Benny Boo,” Aubrey’s voice dripping with that fake niceness she used on all the people she thought were below her.

He let out a sigh, glancing at her, “Hey Aubrey.” He closed his locker and started down the hall, not really wanting to hear whatever it was that those two had planned for him.

He heard them following him, Chad whispering quiet loudly, “Did you see all those drawings? The Mal girl draws them. They’re so messed up.” That got Ben to stop.

“Shut up, Chad.” He spoke, sounding exhausted. He barely had to deal with them for a month, but being in their presence, the both of them already talking trash about his friends, it made him tired. “Just because your only talent is breathing and being a dick at the same doesn’t mean you should do it.”

Aubrey gasped, loudly, placing a hand over her heart. “Benny!” She glanced at Chad before turning her attention back to him. “Apologize!” He just stared blankly at her. She huffed after seconds passed and he didn’t utter a word. “What did those west siders _do_ to you?” Her voice was lowered, disgust written on her face.

Rolling his eyes, Ben sighed again. “Nothing Aubrey. I’m just tired of both of you thinking you can talk about them like they’re beneath you.”

“They _are_ beneath us,” the reply was quick as she stared him down. It was then that he knew no matter what he said, they were going to act the way they’ve always acted. 

Instead of wasting any more breath on them, he turned on his heel and started back the hall to his next class. He didn’t get far when he heard, “Oh, Benny Boo.” A small smile appeared on his face when he turned to see Mal staring at him. She was leaning against the wall, books held close to her chest.

“Hey,” he made his way over to her. “What’s up?” She shrugged, glancing down where Aubrey and Chad were still standing. He followed her eye sight to see both of them looking upon them with disgust. “I’m still waiting for their faces to be permanently set like that.”

“If only,” Mal gave a chuckle. “Though if that happened, I don’t think Pretty in Pink would show her face ever again.”

“I’m not sure if that’d be bad,” came his reply before he could stop it. He didn’t exactly like talking behind people’s backs, he’d rather tell them to their face - of course as kindly as he could - and deal with the consequences but he’s honestly really had it with Aubrey. She’s such a spoiled brat.

He looked down at her to see her smirking at him. “Jeez Ben, you keep talking like that and people are going to think us lower west siders started influencing you.” 

He let out a laugh, “I’m not sure that’d be too bad.” She scrunched her nose at him before pushing off the wall and heading down the hall. He watched her walk away, not really sure what just happened. The second bell went off, knocking him out of his daze and he rushed to his next class.


	4. The Two Month Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1901
> 
> lmao sup it's only been 6 months but i'm back by request of no one. i apologize ahead of time for this character, i'm a little rusty and all that.
> 
> and as always, with all my fics, no proof read or beta reader. posted right away. please leave a kudos and/or comment, it would very appreciated!

It's almost been exactly two months since "The Isle" kids, as Auradon Prep have so kindly dubbed them, were transferred to Ben's school. And it's probably one of the best things that's ever happened to him, much to the annoyance of Chad and Aubrey who have been trying their hardest to get back on Ben's good side - for whatever reason. To Chad, apparently that meant inviting Chad and the Isle kids to a party he was throwing that weekend.

Ben didn't really hear about Mal and the group getting invited however until he was sitting down for lunch, their whole table debating whether or not they should go.

"I think we should," was the first thing he heard coming from Jay's mouth. His eyebrows came together as he looked at Mal, who was the only one that didn't seem that interested in the current talk of the table.

"I don't know man," Carlos chipped, "What if this is some weird scheme to like, embarrass us or something."

Ben watched as Mal's hand guided effortlessly over her sketchbook, shaking her head at Carlos's comment, "We're going." Her words stopped the whole table, the rest shrugging and nodding at her final decision.

"You are?" Ben couldn't stop the question slipping from his mouth. He was honestly thinking about skipping, not sure if he really wanted to deal with everyone well they were getting hammered and high. But if Mal was actually going, maybe he'd make an appearance.

She shrugged, "I'm interested in how this side parties."

* * *

 

He showed up at the party a good hour after it was supposed to start, knowing full well that it was really just starting to kick off. As he walked through Chad's door, he already sort of felt regret about being here. Not really being in the mix of things was nice, refreshing, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to come back to it. There was only a few people around, drinking. Some where looking at Chad's mom's movie collection - probably waiting for other's to come and join the festivities. 

Making his way over to the kitchen to grab one of the soda's he knows is station in the frig, he felt a hand slap down on his shoulder. "Hey Ben! I'm glad you could make it to Casa de Chad!" Grabbing the soda, he turned to look at Chad who already looked faded. "Hope your Isle friends come. I invited them just for you! And a friend of yours is a friend -" he hiccuped and staggered into the kitchen island. Unimpressed, Ben moved towards the back porch, finding a spot to sit. A large part of him wanted to take out his phone and text Mal asking when she would arrive but he figured that'd seem desperate. Plus, she said she'd come.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting outside, watching people come and go and unfortunately having to hear some puke, when Lonnie came out with a bright smile on her face. Lonnie was a lot Ben in the way that her parents didn't raise her or let her be stuck up like the rest of Auradon Prep, she didn't judge people off their looks or anything and she was honestly probably one of the nicest people she's ever met. "Hey Lonnie," he smiled back.

"Mal's looking for you," her smile only grew, something like amusement in her eyes.

"Um, okay." He got up and followed her inside the house. It really wasn't hard to spot Mal, it never is, and the first thing he noticed was that she died her hair a dark purple. It definitely worked for her. Walking up to her, he grinned, his hand moving up to touch the tips of her hair. "I like it."

Mal smiled back, "Didn't do it for you," she teased but he could tell that his compliment meant something.

Neither noticed the rest of the group staring at them, shocked that she let Ben touch her hair at all. For those who don't know, Mal isn't really someone for physical touch. She doesn't exactly flinch away when someone does touch her, but she gets heavily on the defensive and sometimes her not so loving side is shown. The other Isle kids seeing her letting Ben do what he did, only after two months, was something of a shock. Though of course after that wore off, if you paid attention you could see Evie smiling knowingly.

Dropping his hand, he looked around to see if anyone had any drinks before suggesting hitting the keg. As they walked to the kitchen, Ben took in his surroundings again, noticing how much more packed the house was. He could see people playing flip cup and beer bong. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a group somewhere playing truth or dare. He figures for all this to be going on - and the few people that came out and threw up in front of him - it's safe to say he's been waiting for quite sometime, not that he really minds. As soon as each of them got a cup of beer, they sort of disbanded into their own directions. Jay and Carlos went to the beer pong table, saying something about drinking everyone else under, Evie and Lonnie went somewhere and Ben noticed they seemed a little more than a little friendly. It brought a smile to his face but at the same time he felt bad for Doug, he was crushing pretty hard.

"So," Mal turned to him after watching Evie take off with Lonnie, "Benny Boo." He rolled his eyes, ever since she heard Audrey call him that in the halls, she hasn't been able to let it drop. "What do you want to do?"

Before he could reply however, Audrey herself showed up. "Hey Benny Bear," hearing this new nickname, Mal smirked. It was all he needed to know that was something else that was going to be used against him. Audrey looked over that the purple haired girl, eyeing her up and down. "Huh. Mal."

Mal's smile turned sickeningly sweet, something Ben could tell right off the bat that was fake. "Aubrey."

Apparently the taller girl decided that was enough idle chitchat with someone "below" her. She turned her attention back to Ben, placing a hand on his bicep. "I was wondering if you wanted to go upstairs," she was using her seductive voice, fluttering her eyebrows at him.

He didn't want to be rude as he backed away from her, "Sorry Audrey, but I'm good." He gave her a forced smile, hoping from their it'd go smoothly but that would be wishful thinking. She let out a huff, glared at Mal, and stormed away. He turned his attention back to Mal, sending her an awkward, not sure what to make of what just happened.

Instead of commenting on it, the purple haired girl just laughed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the crowd. She brought him over to where Jay and Carlos where, calling for next game. And that's sort of how the night went, even with her wanting to see how the east side parties, she wouldn't let Ben leave her side. After beer pong, she asked her original question again and suggested Cards Against Humanity. It's not surprise to anyone that Mal one, she could have one hilariously sadistic mind if she wanted too. They were really only at the party for another hour or some before Jay swiped one of Chad's vodka bottles and got the rest of the gang gathered. As soon as the fresh autumn air hit his face, Ben started to feel himself sober up.

The group ended up in a park, perfectly situated so they wouldn't be stopped on the street, and took turns drinking of the bottle and just talking. He learned more about his friends than he has the two months he's known them. They didn't reveal a lot of their lives with their parents, just stories about the mischief they caused well at Isle High, some of their favorite moments together. They even shared things with the others about stuff that happened in Lacrosse practice or what happened in a class they shared that has been shared before. Even Lonnie chimed in, talking about her martial arts classes, her volley ball games, she even shared some embarrassing stories about Aubrey. Apart of Ben wonders if she just did that for the Isle kids because of how she treats them.

Eventually the bottle was gone and all of them but Ben and Mal decided to play on the park set. "You sure you don't want to join them?" He gestured, laughing as Carlos tried to do some sort of back flip off the monkey bars and instead ended up face planting. He looked at her as she shook her head. They fell into a comfortable silence, just watching as their friends enjoy themselves. "Hey Mal," he spoke, interrupting the peaceful silence between them. She hummed in response, eyes still on their friends. He reached a hand up tentatively, moving so he could tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The action caused her to look at him with curious eyes. "I really like you Mal," he dropped his hand, placing it in his lap. "Do you... like me?"

He watched as her eyes softened, he could also see bits of frightened and confused there. She shrugged, looking away. Not out of being rude or dismissive, he could tell - he's also seen her be both - but out of something else. He reached out again, slowly, and placed his hand over hers. She looked at their hands, he could see her gulp, but instead of pulling away, she turned her hand so she could intertwine their fingers. Holding her hand, it felt right, natural. It was like the missing puzzle piece that he always needed.

He must have gotten his mother's romanticism as well.

He didn't push it though, this moment between them. He felt like this was probably some sort of milestone with Mal and he'll take what he could get. For now. Maybe later he'll ask her for a date.

The rest of the night they watched as their friends played, content in their silence and hand holding. Occasionally, Ben would squeeze her hand and he could swear he would see her smile. And even though all they did was hold hands, even when they walked back to Chad's house so they could get to their separate cars, come Monday it seemed that the student body had a different idea.

He was getting his books out of his locker when he heard, "You should hear about how I took advantage of you at Chad's party," there was amusement in her voice and when he turned to look at her, she was smirking.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, "You haven't even taken me out on a first date."

She shrugged, "Us Isle kids work a little faster than you Auradan dweebs."

"Oh, of course. How could I forget?" He quickly closed his locker before turning back to her, "But speaking of first dates..."

She smirked again, "I thought Saturday was our first date."

" _Official_ first date, than."

"I think you can figure it out, Benny Boo." She crinkled her nose and left to her next class.


	5. First I Love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always no proof read, posted right away. please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> word count: 2062

Ben Florian Crawford falling in love with Mal Bertha Vaillant was something of a shock to a lot people. The school seemed to be split on whether or not they supported their lacrosse captain dating some charity case from Isle High. Ben, personally, didn't care what anyone said outside of Mal. He's never been so happy in his life. The purple haired, green eyed girl was like no one he's ever met before. She got him, got his humor, let him be mushy and romantic - not without teasing of course - and she especially never held him on some sort of pedestal. She treated him the same as she treated any of her friends, except for the fact that he got to kiss her almost whenever he wanted.

The exact moment he knew he was in love with Mal was on just another ordinary day for them. They were all at their designated lunch table, sitting across from each other - he came in late, as usual, and Evie had already claimed the one spot next to Mal, who enjoyed sitting on the edge - and as he watched her draw, like he always did, it just hit him. Nothing really special happened, he didn't suddenly see hearts all around her and his heart didn't speed up any more than usual, but he knew. He knew that what he felt toward her was more than just like, something more, something that you wouldn't expect someone to feel so early on in a relationship. But he knew it, right than, that was how he felt. Genuinely and truly.

He was in love with Mal Bertha Vaillant.

Coming to the realization did, however, give him a light feeling. Like as if something was bothering and he figured it out. He loved her. Her snark, her passion, the way scrunched her nose in reply to him sometimes, the way that rolled her eyes when something stupid was said, the way she'd play coy and turn her head right before their lips met so he'd get her cheek. And so much more. 

She must have felt him staring at her because she actually looked up from her notebook and gave him a curious look, "What?" He didn't reply, instead shaking his head, smiling and looking down at his food offering her some. She narrowed her eyes before reaching over and taking one of his pizza slices. He noticed very early on that she never really had lunch with her, she was always sharing food with the others, it wasn't something he ever questioned about and he thinks she appreciates that. Mal has shown plenty of times she's never been a fan of people trying to pry into her life and, usually, in the end it pays off for Ben. She opens up, slowly of course, but it does happen. As she took a bite of her pizza, she looked over at Evie who called for her attention.

"Are we doing anything tonight? I think Jacob is throwing a party." Jacob was Evie's new... someone. They've been on a few dates, he's even sat at the table once much to Doug's - and Lonnie's - dismay and he was on the lacrosse team so he was cool with Jay and Carlos.

Mal looked over at Ben, having a silent debate in her head before looking back at Evie, "I think I'm just gonna spend some time with Ben."

He raised an eyebrow, "What if I wanted to go to the party?" He leaned forward, leaning his elbows on the table.

She looked over at him, tilting his head. "You could, won't be half as fun though."

"I don't know, I'm pretty good at entertaining myself."

She crinkled her nose but he didn't miss the foot that slid up the side of his shin. "Are you sure?"

Before he could reply however, Carlos injected himself into the conversation, "As fun and disgusting it is to hear you talk to each other, I'm just gonna stop you there." Ben didn't really blame him, they do this a lot and he could see how it could make the rest of them awkward. Except Evie, Evie just smirks and goes on acting like she's not witnessing what's happening between her best friend and the newest member of her friend group. Carlos turned to the dark haired girl, "Anyways. Count me in for the party." And just like that, they went back on the topic of what they were planning for this weekend, not including Mal or Ben in their plans at all. It was almost like they forgot the other two where their at all.

Neither minded.

After he dumped his tray and they started heading to their next class, he draped his arm around her shoulders, "So what are we doing tonight than?" Jay and Carlos occasionally give Ben crap because everyone knows Mal's the one that "wears the pants" in the relationship but honestly, he doesn't care. It's nice having someone else make the decisions and plans and what not. Of course, he does set up the better more romantic dates - something he prides himself in - but over all Mal is usually the one giving the definitive decision.

"Hmm." She shrugged, one arm letting go of her notebook to wrap around his waist. "I was just thinking we'd chill at your place. Maybe watch some Netflix."

He smiled, "You want to Netflix and chill?"

She crinkled her nose again, "If you want to be a nerd about it, sure."

He placed a hand over his chest, "A nerd? Me? You wound me Vaillant." She rolled her eyes but he could see the corners of her mouth turn up, holy crap, he loved her.

* * *

 

Ben was in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, setting up the theater room his parents probably spent a little too much money on when he heard his mom's voice from the entry way. "Ben, Mal's here." He looked over to see his girlfriend wearing on of his Auradon sweaters, one that had his name printed on the back. He never was really sure when she snatched that one, she just showed up to school one day wearing it and everyone had decided that it meant the two of them had had sex.

They haven't.

They got close once before it became too much for Mal. He didn't question it, didn't push it, just stopped and they ended up watching Parks and Recreation the rest of the night.

They didn't get far since.

His mother, Belle, smiled at them before shutting the door as she left. His parents were very uncertain about the violet headed girl the first time he introduced them. It seemed school gossip reached farther than that of student ears and found their way to his parents. They were polite of course when she was over, there's a reason Ben is the way he is, but as soon as she left they of course voiced their concerns. Ben shut them down, fast but polite. If anything, his parents should understand what it was like. His father was considered a beast in high school going well into college, but he was wealthy so everyone let it go, his mom was anything but wealthy but she was kind and considerate if not a little pretentious - her nose always in her book - and when they started dating of course everyone talked. If it wasn't about Belle being a gold digger, it was how his father, Adam, was going to abuse her. Words. Lots of words. After that, his parents seemed to change their tune. They got to know Mal, care very deeply about her, and nothing made Ben happier.

They were still iffy on Jay and Carlos but that's mostly because something always seemed to find a way to be broken by the time they left.

"So what are we watching?" The words came from Mal's mouth as she lowered herself into one of their large, and very comfortable, theater chairs.

His response was to shrug and hand her the remote before moving to grab their popcorn before sitting down next to her. It became a sort of routine when they made plans to hang out at his house, theater room, movie, and some popcorn. Occasionally they'd find their way to his room but that was only really when his parents weren't home. They were never at Mal's house, however. She never once offered it up and when Ben did bring it up, she'd got uncomfortable before giving an off handed compliment about how her mom didn't exactly like company over. He didn't ask again.

Mal made some random selection and they didn't even make it fifteen minutes into the movie before Mal found her way onto Ben's lap, her lips attached to his. They didn't have to really worry about his parents walking in, they weren't stupid and were considerate enough to knock before entering. Not all their Ben and Mal's Night In ended up this way, but he sure did enjoy it when they did. His hands found their way to hips, sliding down to her ass and squeezing. She responded appropriately before moving her lips from his down his jaw to his neck and leaving them there. He's learned a few makeup tricks because of this very thing. It wasn't long before she got a response out of him, though she kept going he knew because what she wanted more than anything was to mark him. When she pulled back, she looked him straight in the eyes, "You better leave that one be," before moving her lips to his again. He moved his hands to her thighs and gave a light squeeze in response.

They didn't get much farther than that however because the door burst open. "Well hel _lo_!" Mal broke from Ben abruptly, glaring at the intruder before getting off Ben. In response, the mousy haired boy sat up straighter and picked up his popcorn to... cover up. "Did we interrupt something?" Ben let out a sigh, not even having to look over at his teammate to know he was smirking.

"What are you doing here Jay? Aren't you supposed to be at a party?" But before he could answer, the rest of the group walked in, Evie with new guy Jacob close behind. "Why?" She looked at all of them throw very small slits, annoyance very clearly visible on her face.

"No party! And we didn't think you guys would mind." Jay dropped himself down in one of the chairs, watching the movie before quickly deciding it was a dud and claiming the remote to pick something better. 

"Nice," Carlos said as he spotted Ben, smirking as he gestured to his neck before plopping down next to Jay. 

Whatever Mal originally planned to happen for them didn't happen as their friends decided not to leave until Belle decided it was time to kick them out. Honestly, Ben didn't really mind _that_ much, though he wished they decided to come in before they started anything. As Ben walked them to the door, he caught Mal's hand making sure she didn't leave just yet. His mom let it go, smiling knowingly before leaving them alone on their front porch. Mal looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

Smiling, Ben used his other hand to tuck some hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." She rolled her eyes, a tiny smile appearing on her face. He looked her straight in the eyes, cupping her face in his hand and rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. "I love you, Mal Bertha." He knew his comment took her by surprise, her eyes getting wide. They  _have_ only been dating for a month. He squeezed her hand, "You don't have to say it back." He took a tiny step closer to her, "I just wanted you to know. I love you." He leaned down a placed a small kiss on her lips.

As she walked down the path in his front lawn, he wondered if maybe he said it to soon, that he scared her off. But just as she was about to get into Evie's car, she turned back to him. There was something in that action that told him that he had nothing to worry about.

 

 


	6. Mal Opens Up, Even If Just a Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1883
> 
> no beta reader/proof reading. posted without preview. etc etc.

There was two weeks after Ben said those powerful three words to Mal that they had amazing bliss. It was like for two weeks that it seemed like there was no one talking shit about the fact that the star lacrosse player was dating the charity case, but it could possibly because they were in their own little bubble… Ben was in his own little bubble. He couldn’t notice anyone but his girlfriend, he had a sort of third sense whenever she was around and that’s exactly where his attention went. And every time she’d catch his eyes on her, Mal would smirk. Occasionally they would skip Ben’s study hall period – she wouldn’t let him skip any other class, even if he tried to convince her otherwise – and find some dark corner to hide away in and make out. It was something they did before, of course, but it felt different now, there was a difference in the way Mal kissed him now. As if she was trying to say something she couldn’t with words.

When the third week came around, however, his bubble popped. He was sitting in his study hall, trying to get Mal to text him back, when Evie popped in, standing over him. He looked up from his phone to see the girl who almost always seemed to have a smile on her face seemed almost as irritated as Mal did on a normal day. Putting his phone away he looked at her with concern, “What is it?” But Evie just shook her head, reaching for his hand and pulling him out of class. Ms. Everson opened her mouth to say something before noticing that it was Ben and letting it go – there’s always a good thing about being the school’s poster boy, he supposes.

“Evie, where are we going?” He asked after a couple minutes of being pulled by the girl. She still didn’t answer him, just speed up. It wasn’t long before they were out the door and meeting up with Jay in the parking lot. He looked as annoyed as Evie did, there was an also underlying emotion of concern. That’s when Ben stopped dead in his tracks making Evie stumble from the sudden stop. “What is going on?”

“Ben, I can’t tell you here. Just come with us.” He glanced back at the school before getting into the car.

-

They pulled up to a nice enough looking white house, green lawn, picket fence. “Where are we?” Jay gave him a confused look, opening his mouth to say something when Evie gave him a tap on the bicep. The long haired boy closed his mouth and turned his attention back to the front.

“Mal needs you.” Ben’s eyebrows frowned together before it dawned on him. This was Mal’s house.

“But Mal’s mom doesn’t like company,” Ben said as a first reaction. He leaned between the open space between the two front seats, looking out to the house. “Are you sure this is fine? I don’t want to get her in trouble.” In normal circumstances that would probably have gotten a laugh out of Jay and Evie, but this was not normal circumstances. And when they didn’t laugh, Ben knew just that. “So I’m just supposed to go in?”

“If she lets you,” Jay replied, getting another smack from Evie. “What?”

Ben gulped but slid out of the car and walked up to the front door, not sure exactly why he was here, what to expect, or why it was that Mal needed him. What happened? What did he miss?

He knocked on the door, looking anxiously over at Evie’s car to see that it’s backing out of the driveway. Before he could think too much of it however, the door opened and there stood Mal. “Ben.” She glanced out to see the car drive down the street and let out a sigh. “What did they tell you?”

He shrugged, “Nothing. Just that you needed me.” He reached out and took her head, “Are you okay?”

She pulled her hand back, instead putting it behind her back, shaking her head. “I’m fine. You shouldn’t be here Ben. My mom –“

“Doesn’t like company,” he finished. He ignored the fact that she pulled away from him and the sting that it left. “Mal, if something’s up, you can tell me. You know that right?” Her friends – _their_ friends – wouldn’t have brought him here if it wasn’t for something important. Something that they couldn’t get through to her with, something they thought Ben could help with.

Later, when he has time to reflect on that, he’s going to get a rush of pride and honor. The fact that two of her closet friends thought that he was important enough to Mal to help her through something, that was big. He’ll never know really how big until much later.

“Nothing is up.” She backed into her house, closing her door a little as in a way to tell him she was done talking. Her eyes told him something different.

Ben let out a sigh, “Mal.” She stopped moving, staring at him, green eyes into brown. After this, if she still told him nothing was up, he’d call an Uber. But it seemed that all the fight was gone from her. She opened the door back up, this time enough room for him to enter. She took his hand and pulled him through the house, moving to the far back to what could possibly the smallest room in the whole house. She still didn’t say anything to him as she dropped his hand and moved to her bed. He stood there for a few seconds, in her doorway, looking around. It was definitely a room that screamed Mal Bertha. Her drawings where put up on every wall, a couple of photos that were taken as well. He even spotted a couple of sketches she did of him, which made his heart skip, he’s never seen those ones before.

Finally moving again, he made his way over to her bed, kicking off his shoes before crawling in after her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. “Are you going to tell me what’s up?” He isn’t really one to usually pry but he had a feeling that this was going to be one time that he would need to.

She was quiet, time tick tick ticking by. He didn’t want to push too much so he just laid there with her waiting for her to be ready to open up to him, rubbing small circles into her forearm.

“You can only ignore the masses for so long,” she finally mumbled out, sounding tired.

“What do you mean?” This was the moment his bubble gets popped.

She turned in his arms so she was facing him. “How do you not hear them Ben? The whole school.” There it was, the pop. “They never stop. They think I’m going to corrupt you, that I’m some sort of villain. Do you not see the looks they give us? Even you parents don’t think I’m good for you! And Aubrey –“

“Aubrey should mind her own business.” He couldn’t stop himself from interjecting; he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “The only thing I notice is how happy you make me.”

“Ben.” She let out an annoyed sigh, sitting up. She looked down at him, “Seriously.”

He followed her lead, “Seriously. What they say shouldn’t matter Mal.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes what they say isn’t far off.”

“Like what? That you’re a bad influence?” Her head jerked in offense, “Come on! You’ll only let me skip study hall because apparently my studies are more important than making-out in some dark corner in the school. And then you make sure that I’m back before my next class even comes close to starting. I’ve had less tardies since you’ve been my girlfriend than my own school career.” She rolled her eyes, her annoyance sticking. “Mal, what could they possibly be saying that makes you think that?”

“That I’m just like my mother.”

“Oh.” A pause, “What?”

“My mother…” he turned away from him, “she’s not a good person. She’s horrible.” Of course, all this information is news to Ben. “She’s a liar and a cheat and ugly and just…” she shook her head. “And I don’t even know how Aubrey knew about anything she did but she was there, telling me all these things about how I’m just like her. How I’m using you. How I’m –“

“Hey. Hey, hey.” He cupped her face, calming her down as her words picked up more and more speed as she spoke. He doesn’t really understand a lot of what she said but he could tell that being compared to her mother really struck a chord. “I don’t know you mom, but I know you. You’re anything but ugly and horrible. And I know you’re not using me.”

“How? How do you know that Ben?” His heart broke by hearing the desperation and sadness in her voice.

“Because.” He stopped, thinking of the right words to say, “Because I’m listening to my heart. My heart knows you and I know that I can trust you with it.”

There was quite between them as she looked into his eyes, searching from something. “You’re so cheesy, Ben Florian.” Came her final response, letting him know that what he said was what she needed to hear.

“You love it, Mal Bertha.” He replied without missing a beat.

After that they laid back on her bed, staring at her ceiling, as Mal opened up about her mom for the first time. She said it was because she was sure that if it came up once that it would come up again, he shouldn’t be surprised about what he hears. It was sort of a long process, her getting out the story of her mother, but eventually he got all the facts. Her mom is actually a kind of horrible person. She’s been a part of money frauds, cheating hundreds of people out of money and a good life. She’s racist, a bigot, and quite a few other horrific things that made Ben even more proud that he gets a chance to be in Mal’s life that he gets to know her.

“Just because our parents are one way, doesn’t automatically mean we have to be the same.” He told her shortly after she finished feeling him in.

“My mother’s in jail,” she said later in the night, “I’m living with my dad now. He’s better but…”

“He doesn’t like company?” Ben joked, poking her side.

She didn’t talk much about her father.

Mal smiled, “No, he doesn’t like company.” He wondered if there was something she was holding back from him, something possibly important that he might need to know. He didn’t push it however.

“Well than, how much longer do I have before I should take off? Can’t have you getting in trouble on my behalf.”

“Ha ha. He’s out for the night. Business or something.” And for a point, she curled further into his side. “Just don’t think this is going to be some normal thing. Coming over to my house unannounced.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
